


Ikiryo [ReUpload]

by shabootl



Series: Ikemen Sengokyuu!! Cleanfreak!Kuroko no Midnight Run [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel), 潔癖男子! 青山くん | Keppeki Danshi! Aoyama-kun | Clean Freak! Aoyama-kun (Anime), 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Gen, crackish, hinata has the worst luck, poor boy will be scarred from all the confrontations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: The bathroom is never safe.A/N: I'm reuploading from my monstrous anthology that was helping no one
Series: Ikemen Sengokyuu!! Cleanfreak!Kuroko no Midnight Run [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634479
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ikiryo is basically an astral projection that haunts places? Somewhat similar to a doppelganger

“Gonna pee. Gonna pee. Gonna peedly pee~” Hinata glazed over to the men’s room absentmindedly when he nearly bumped into someone. “Bakayama! You--eh?” Hinata took in the sight of Kageyama in a white head-wrap and mask. Kageyama also held cleaning supplies and wore heavy-duty rubber gloves.

“What the hell?”

Kageyama gave him an irritated look before turning back around and heading to the bathroom with muffled mutters of taking a shower.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me! Get back here!” Pee forgotten, Hinata charged after Kageyama. “Our game starts in like, two seconds!” Hinata lunged for Kageyama’s sleeve, but Kageyama dodged so swiftly Hinata fell forward onto his face from the inertia.

Before Hinata could move to get up, someone kicked his head.

“Hey!” Hinata looked up to see Kageyama glaring down at him, but this Kageyama was wearing a Karasuno uniform. 

Wait…

“Ehh?” Hinata jumped to his feet, looking back and forth from one Kageyama to the next. “Ah!” Hinata stepped back, pointing a shaking finger. “Ikiryo!”

“What?” The Kageyama in the Karasuno uniform said. “What the hell is wrong with you, dumbass?”

Hinata only shrieked and stumbled out of the bathroom, screaming for Tanaka.

Kageyama only blinked in confusion. Then he glanced at the boy in cleaning-wear who was currently scrubbing one of the sinks. What the fuck was Hinata talking about? The boy glanced at Kageyama, and they both shrugged.

..................

Hinata nearly fainted when the ‘Ikiryo’ appeared on the other side of the net.

“That’s Aoyama! We don’t look anything alike, Dumbass!”

.............................

(Reprise)

“Not again!”

The short red-headed boy screamed in Kakeru’s face and ran off down the hallway.

Kakeru frowned. Were his social skills really that bad?

“Kakeru?” Haiji slid up next to him. “What happened?”

Kakeru turned to his senpai with a frantic look. “I don’t know! I saw he was in our opponent’s uniform so I wanted to introduce myself, but he just screamed and ran away.”

“Hmm.” Haiji rubbed his chin, deep in thought. “Are you sure he wasn’t a grade-schooler wearing fan-gear?”

Kakeru paled. “Oh no.”

Haiji patted him on the head. “No worries. You’ll probably never see him again.”

…

“For the love of god, Hinata-boke! That’s Kurahara Kakeru!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HQ/Ikemen Sengoku crossover
> 
> Kageyama isn't the only one with a doppelganger.

They were leaving the bathroom when it started.

“It’s him! It’s him!”

“What, really?”

“Yes, girl, let’s move!”

Dachi stopped walking. Suga stumbled into him.

“Is something wrong?” Suga said.

Daichi glanced over his shoulder at a group of excited girls. He could’ve sworn they were looking at him. But they were looking in a different direction. Daichi shook his head and resumed walking. “Nothing. Must be my imagination.”

Suga cocked his head, but let it slide. “Alright.”

The two headed back to where their team was waiting to warm-up.

………..

  
  


“That’s not him.”

“I swear to god it’s him.”

“But doesn’t his team wear red?”

“No! It’s black. I’m telling you!”

Daichi frowned. “Suga.”

“Hmm?” Suga looked up drowsily. “We have another half hour till our next game. You should sleep.”

“Suga, I think we’re being stalked.”

“Wha?” Suga yawned. “Us? You sure Oikawa’s not nearby?”

Daichi shot him a look. “I’m dead serious, Suga.”

Suga wrenched himself up and rubbed his eyes.

Somewhere in the background, Daichi heard a couple squeals.

“Did you hear that?” Daichi said

“Hear what, Daichi?” Suga replied.

“The girls.”

“Ohhh.” Suga smiled knowingly. “Is this about Michimiya-chan?”

“What?” Daichi blushed. “No!”

“I think this is about Michimiya-chan.”

“Suga, I swear.”

“Michimiya-chan is cheering for you in her heart, Daichi. That’s why you can hear it~”

“Suga.”

“Miiiichimiya-chan~ Miiichimiya-cha--”

Daichi smothered Suga with his jacket. “Go to sleep.”

……...

  
  


Daichi halted in his steps. “Suga.”

Suga sighed. He recognized that tone of voice. “Yes?”

“I’m serious,” Daichi said. “Listen as hard as you can.”

Suga sighed again, but assented. He squeezed his eyes shut. And he thought he might have lost his mind because he heard the quiet whispers of a group of girls.

“We gotta say something!”

“No! No! Mika-chan, we don’t even know if it’s him.”

“Bitch, we both saw the magazine spread. Same hair color. He has the _mole_ for gods’ sake.”

“But his eyes--”

“The cowlick girl, the _cowlick_.”

Suga’s eyes shot open. He looked into Daichi’s eyes. In a hushed whisper, he said, “What...What do we do? The pictures in Volley Mag were just shots of us on the court!”

“I’m not sure,” Daichi said. “But just act natural and we’ll get Ukai-sensei.”

Suga nodded, eyes focused.

The two continued down the hall. After turning a corner they tried to blend into the spectators in the hallways.

“Do you think we lost them?” Suga whispered.

“I don’t know,” Daichi said. “But I’m starting to think Hinata’s weird bathroom magic is spreading around the team.”

Suga nodded. “Maybe.”

“But at least now we know who they’re after,” Daichi said, glancing at his friend.

Suga pursed his lips. “What do you think I did? Kageyama is the one on the court all the time.”

“Maybe someone on the team noticed. Nishinoya and Tanaka are probably the most likely to notice what girls around us are doing.”

Suga sighed with a smile. “It seems their antics are useful.”

“I don’t know about that,” Daichi replied. “They might have been distracted by something else.”

The two both shared an exasperated look. _Kiyoko-san_.

Daichi and Suga were about to make the final turn they needed to rejoin the team when a crowd of girls surrounded Suga. They crowd was much larger than the few girls Suga had heard earlier. To Suga’s horror, he heard one voice someone in the crowd say “First tier, second hallway to the lockers. I repeat: First tier, second hallway to the lockers. We have him surrounded”. Suga turned to look at Daichi but his friend was nowhere near him. The girls must have shoved him aside.

“Daichi!” Suga called. He thought he might’ve heard his friend’s voice, but all Suga could hear were the voices of the many girls around him. Suga cursed himself for being so short. _Where are the event staff?_

“Ishida-senpai!” “Ishida-san!”

Suga’s eyes widened. “W-What?”

“Ishida-kun.” One of the girls wove through the crowd to stand before Suga. He supposed she was some sort of leader because of the way the girls made way for her.

“Um,” Suga stuttered. “I think you have me confused--”

“Ishida-kun! You’re so silly!” The girl playfully swatted his arm. Gasps reverberated through the crowd. (“She touched him” “omg” “I wish Ishida-kun would touch me” “No way he would, you ugly troll” “Shut up!”)

“Ishida-kun, I’m the president of your fanclub,” the girl said. “I’m so happy. I never got to see you up close before. Could you take off your contacts? I’d love to see your natural eyes.” She leaned in towards him.

Suga took a step back, but his heel hit a wall. _No_. _Oh god, I’m going to die_. Suga swallowed, thinking of a way to escape.

“My name is Sugawara Koushi. I’m from Karasuno. I don’t know who Ishida-kun is, but I assure you, I’m not him.”

The girl pouted. “Ishida-kuuun. Maybe we need a medic. We all saw you walk into the net pole. Are you hurt?”

“No!” Suga said, holding up his hands. “I’m fine, really.” He gave her his calmest smile, but that only seemed to make it worse.

“Kya!” 

“Do any of you have a fan?” 

“Oh my god, I think I might faint.”

“I’m Suga from Karasuno,” Suga insisted. “See? My unifor--” Suga pointed to his shirt only to realize he was just wearing his street clothes, as his uniform and jacket were too sweaty and gross.

His throat felt dry.

Then he heard a bunch of girls squeal somewhere outside the crowd circle.

“Toyotomi-senpai!” 

“Toyotomi-san, sign my face?” 

“Toyotomi-kun, accept these definitely-not-laced-with-drugs chocolates?”

Then, a male voice called out, “Mitsunari?”

The crowd around Suga parted, and a boy with a black Azuchi-High jacket stood before him.

A confused expression flitted over Toyotomi’s face but then quickly turned to understanding. “Mitsunari! What have I told you about roaming the halls alone?” 

(“Both of them in the same place! I might die!”)

(“Girl, snap a damn selfie right now”

“Shit, you right!”)

Suga could only wordlessly open and close his mouth.

Toyotomi grabbed Suga’s arm. “Just follow my lead,” he whispered. Then Toyotomi raised his voice for the crowd to hear. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” 

Toyotomi tugged Suga through the crowd, continuing on with some lecture that--to Suga--sounded way to natural to be improvised. (“Oh my god. Scold _me_ , Daddy”) This Mitsunari must’ve been a piece of work if this Toyotomi guy was really this nonplussed in his reaction.

Toyotomi eventually led Suga to a foreign team’s room--which Suga assumed was Azuchi-High’s. 

Suga was suddenly under the microscope of four new people. “Hi,” Suga said. He scratched the back of his neck.

“Hideyoshi,” said an eyepatched boy. “I know you’re tired, but that isn’t Mitsunari.” He snickered.

“The doof’s disease seems to have spread to our vice-captain,” said a short boy with puffy, blonde hair. His voice came out in a drawl.

“I know that,” said Toyotomi Hideyoshi. “And Ieyasu, don’t be rude!”

“I--uh, got mistaken for one of your teammates,” Suga said.

Ieyasu snorted and rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

“This is quite interesting.” Another boy approached Suga, copper eyes gleaming. Suga had never met someone with creepier vibes. “Such a resemblance. One can only wonder what possible missions one can complete with this knowledge,” the boy said.

Hideyoshi yanked the creep away. “What’s your team?” Hideyoshi said to Suga.

Suga let out a breath of relief. “Karasuno.”

“Oh!” The eyepatched kid said. “The one with the freak-duo!”

“...yes,” Suga said. Then he straightened. “ I should probably get back to my team now.”

Hideyoshi nodded. “Ieyasu will accompany you--” (“What?!”) “--and I’ll find the real Mitsunari.”

“I can go in Ieyasu’s stead,” the eyepatched boy said. “I’d love to meet this duo. Especially shortie.”

“Absolutely not,” Hideyoshi said. “Captain?”

Hideyoshi looked over to the only one in the room who hadn’t spoken. The guy was intimidating, and, after seeing the guy’s red eyes, Suga nearly gasped. “Oda Nobunaga.” Nobunaga was all across sports magazines and was even featured in professional sports magazines as well. _It only makes sense that he’s here, I guess_.

Nobunaga nodded to his vice, and Hideyoshi dragged Ieyasu out of the room with Suga in tow.

…………………...

  
  


Once the three boys stood outside Azuchi-High’s room, Ieyasu huffed.

“I can really make it back myself,” Suga said.

“Trust me,” Hideyoshi said. “The same thing will happen if you go alone. Besides, Ieyasu is an expert at avoiding Mitsunari and his crowds.”

“Don’t make it sound like I spend so much effort when it comes to him,” Ieyasu said. Then he grabbed Suga’s arm. “Let’s go then.”

“My team’s room is actually that way.” Suga pointed in the opposite direction.

Ieyasu scowled. “Okay, well don’t just stand there. Lead.”

Suga and Ieyasu snuck through the halls with Ieyasu occasionally leading them through another route. And finally, the two made it to Karasuno.

“Suga!” 

“Suga-san!” 

“Suga-senpai!”

Before Suga could blink, he was enveloped in Yachi’s arms.

“We thought you were gone forever,” She sobbed into his shirt.

Suga patted her head. “I’m alright, Yachi-chan.”

“You!” Tanaka and Nishinoya nearly pounced on Ieyasu. “What did you do with our vice-captain?!” (“Yeah! Yeah!” “Shut up, idiot!” “Ow!”)

Ieyasu scrunched his nose in disgust. And without a word, he turned to leave. The words on the back of his jacket were now visible.

“Wait! Huh? Azuchi?” Nishinoya yanked Ieyasu back around.

“What’s the big deal?” Ieyasu shouted.

“It is you!” Nishinoya said, his eyes glittering. “You’re Tokugawa Ieyasu! You’re the Vengeant Libero!”

Ieyasu snatched his arm away. “Yeah? And?”

“And I love your plays!” Nishinoya grabbed Ieyasu by the collar and nearly choked him out of excitement. “You never miss a ball when it gets past your middle-blockers. How--”

“Wait, where’s Daichi?” Suga called over the noise of the room.

Like a summons, Daichi entered the room, and another boy that looked suspiciously like Suga followed. The entire Karasuno team gasped.

Hinata screamed, falling back against Kageyama. “Iki--Ikiry--”

“For the last time, dumbass, there’s no friggin ikiryo!”

“Daichi!” “Suga!” (“Ow!”)

The captain and vice hugged it out like a return from war.

“Oh! Tokugawa-san.” Mitsunari’s bright smile lit up the room. And even though the look wasn’t directed at her, Yachi blushed at the sight. “What a strange coincidence to run into each other here.”

“Ugh.” Ieyasu visibly soured. “Just my luck.”

“Woah,” Nishinoya said. “What the hell is this?” He looked back and forth between Suga and Mitsunari.

“I know,” Tanaka said. He and Nishinoya exchanged a glance, then closed in on Mitsunari.

“Trying to kidnap our teammate, eh?” Tanaka said.

“Speak up and confess, you demon!” Nishinoya added.

“Wait, were you trying to get to Kiyoko-san too?!”

Nishinoya gasped. “We caught you now!”

“Wait!” Tanaka yelled, scanning the room. “Where _is_ Kiyoko-san?”

Before the two could do anything else, Daichi shielded Mitsunari while wearing his captain expression.

“Guh!” The Morale Duo stiffened into silence.

Daichi turned to Ieyasu. “I think we both can sum up exactly what happened here.”

Ieyasu nodded.

“Wait, but where is Kiyoko-san?”

Daichi glared at Tanaka, who shrunk back a little.

“Like hell if I know,” Ieyasu said. “C’mon you idiot,” Ieyasu said to Mitsunari. Then the Azuchi boys left the room; Ieyasu dragging Mitsunari by the cowlick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I love to abuse the Kageyama lookalikes in anime, I can and will exploit others.


End file.
